Memories
by Debbie-MaryJane
Summary: Charlie goes to a funeral of a girl who played Quidditch.


_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind_

Charlie looked up at the cloudy sky. The air was fresh and crispy. He sighed deeply. His mother entered the room, wearing a black dress. 'Charlie, darling,' she said, but he wasn't listening.

_There's no other way_

_I prayed to the gods, let her stay_

'Ready to go?' his father asked. Charlie didn't answer, but got in the car. He stared out the window and saw the sun rise. His breath got heavy. His brothers sat next to him and it was quiet. Nobody dared to say anything. His mother glanced at his father.

_The memories ease the pain inside_

_Now I know why_

They were speeding past other cars, but Charlie didn't see it. He was still looking at the cloudy sky and the soft sunlight that was playing with the trees. He remembered a laughing girl and a storm. Suddenly he moved his hand to his head and bited his lip.

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments_

'Charlie, are you all right?' his mother asked with a worried expression on his face. He could feel his brothers stare at him without knowing what to say. 'Go on,' he said with a harsh voice, 'we can't be late.'

_Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

The grass was still wet. He stood there, doing nothing, just looking up at the sky. He remembered a girl flying around on her broom. He could almost feel her fly past him, he could almost hear her laugh in his ears.

_Your silent whispers, your silent tears_

'Come over here, Carlie,' someone said and lead him to a chair close to an altar. He sat down and regocnized this place. He had been here before, with her by his side. 'The old Quidditch pitch, they used to play the World Championships here...' he whispered. He could hear her voice inside his head: 'This place is so great! I can feel the magic! I can practically sense the Quidditch waves coming out from the air and – stop laughing Charlie!'

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life_

He softly snickered, with tears in his eyes. It felt like she was sitting next to him, whispering fanatically in his ear. People looked at him and he could see pity in their eyes. He didn't mind it. He knew she was – somehow – nearby. Everyone rose up, but he kept on sitting down. He heard soft footsteps coming closer slowly. He sighed. 'Why is everyone so quiet?' again he heard her voice in his ear. The wind blew over his face and cooled it down. He felt a sting in his heart.

_I hope there's a way_

_To give me a sign you're okay_

'Charlie,' he could even see her face looking questioningly, 'What's the matter?' He could see her green eyes glide to the other people who were all wearing black. 'Everyone's dressed strange... I mean, Dumbledore's wearing black instead of purple...'

The footsteps now came close to him and he looked at his left side. His breath stopped for a while. There were two boys holding up their wands to make something float, something that looked like a long white box. The boys looked like the girl that was living in his memories.

_Reminds me again it's worth it all_

_So I can go home_

'Place the coffin over here, boys,' Dumbledore said. He pointed at the altar. The two boys did it and Charlie saw the coffin was not laid completely flat. The next moment the coffin opened and everyone could see the person who laid in it.

Charlie didn't look. He stared at the floor and then closed his eyes. The green grass just made him think to much about that horrible day. No, he didn't want to think about it. 'Charlie, we'll be famous, won't we?' he heard her voice in his ear and realised it calmed him down. He nodded softly.

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments_

'You and me,' the voice continued and in the darkness he could see her face. She looked so happy, so joyous. She wore her Quidditch robes. Her broom laid next to her. She sat down on the grass and seemed to be lost in thoughts. 'You're going to be okay,' she suddenly said.

_Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

He wanted to say something, but saying something would mean acceptance. He could not accept what has happened. 'Hey Charlie,' she said and looked him in the eyes. 'You will be allright.'

_Your silent whispers, your silent tears_

Someone grabbed his arm. He opened his eyes and looked in the fierce blue eyes of his Headmaster. 'Come on, boy, time to say something about her.'

He raised up and stood next to the coffin. He still didn't look. The sun was shining and the sky was no longer cloudy. He froze when the sun suddenly threw a beam of very bright light at the coffin.

_Together in all those memories_

_I see your smile_

He smiled softly and his voice started to speak: 'She loved the sun. She loved the blue sky. She loved the wind,' he sighed, 'She loved adventure. She loved taking risks. But above all this, she loved Quidditch. Just like me.' The beam of light faded. 'We had a dream, we had a plan, but it cannot be fulfilled now. I know and she knows – somehow. We'd be Champions, you know, but now noone of us both shall be a Champion. It's over, for me and for her.'

In his head he saw her clap her hands and wave.

_All the memories I hold dear_

_Darling you know I'll love you_

'Charlie, no!' he heard people shout in disbelief. 'It is allright, Charlie,' he heard her voice whisper in his ear and he looked at his right. Her coffin shone, but still he couldn't take a look at her body.

'I have loved her, you know. I still do.' He fell silent and looked at the Headmaster. He wished he could go, sit down and close his eyes, imagining her to be by his side. He wanted to hear her talk about Quidditch and nonsense.

_Until the end of time_

Somehow he only remembered that day. He knew he was standing outside, the weather was sunny and cheerful, but he could feel a strong wind tugging at his robes, he could feel the rain on his face and he could see the lightning and hear the thunder.

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments_

'Charlie!' He heard her scream and he saw her come closer and sneak away the Snitch he had been about to catch. A strong wind blew her away from him, she tumbled upside down and almost lost her grip. He called out to her.

_Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

A white flash of light blinded him and the next moment all was dark again. A shadow fell down. For a moment he hadn't realised the shadow was human, but soon enough he'd realise. With a thump he heard a body land on the ground.

_Your silent whispers, your silent tears_

He remembered her face, staring at the stormy sky. She was still alive, but she couldn't move. He clapped her cheek and screamed. 'Don't you dare to die! Don't you dare!' Her lips moved and a small river of blood seeped out the corner of her mouth. She choked. 'Charlie...'

_All of my memories..._

'Charlie, go sit down, we understand,' someone said and Charlie suddenly found himself back in the middle of the sunshine, standing near the coffin where a girl laid with a peaceful smile and wearing white robes of an angel. He had tears on his cheeks. 'No... Nobody does...' he whispered. 'Nobody does.'


End file.
